omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
First Spinjitzu Master
Character Synopsis First Spinjitzu Master was the creator of Spinjitzu and all of Ninjago. He was also the father of Garmadon and Wu, Misako's father-in-law, and Lloyd's paternal grandfather. He was born from the worlds of both the Oni and the Dragons, the warring sides of a seemingly never-ending conflict within the first realm. Unwilling to choose a side, he abandoned his original world to create the realm of Ninjago using the Golden Weapons. After defeating a dark entity of pure evil, The Overlord, and splitting the land into two halves, he empowered humans with Elemental Powers to become his guardians. Eventually, he fathered two sons, Wu and Garmadon, and entrusted them with defending the Golden Weapons. Shortly before his demise, he sealed himself into a tomb deep in the Endless Sea, where the Realm Crystal was also stored away. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'Lego (Ninjago) '''Name: '''The First Spinjitzu Master '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Predated the existence of the universe and then later created it) '''Classification: '''Creator of Ninjago, Spinjitzu Master, Oni/Dragon Hybrid '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (As a master of Spinjitzu, he is capable of wielding multiple weapons and mastering their use easily), Stealth Mastery (Ninjas are capable of traverse vast environments without even being detected), Flight, Creation (According to lore, First Spinjitzu Master created the entire Ninjago Realm), Life Manipulation (Gave birth to the Serpentine, a race of snake-like beings), Elemental Manipulation (Created all the elements, including Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Air, Gravity, Mass, Sound and velocity), Energy Manipulation (Green Ninja's are capable of manipulating energy and The First Spinjitzu Master created this energy), Time Manipulation (In the variety of stopping, accelerating, rewinding and slowing), Existence Erasure (Destruction wielders are capable of erasing beings from reality. Also scales to Nadakhan, who's wishes can erase beings), Technology Manipulation (can transform vehicles with his powers), Non-Physical Interaction (Elemental Masters can harm Intangible Beings like Ghosts both physically and with their Elemental Powers. Also capable of interacting with Non-Corporeal and Abstract entities), Power Bestowal (gave to the Ninja their respective Elemental Powers after they lost them later in the series), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd has mastery over Golden Power, which allows the user to purify other people from Darkness and Evil, negating the effects of Dark Matter and making them pure again) Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Golden Power allows the user to Create things out of nowhere, shape and manipulate matter, even completely changing its form. It also contains all the other Elemental Powers, including Creation an Destruction. It can change aspects of Reality in entire realms), Acausality (Non-Linearity; by having the same powers of the Golden Weapons, he is unaffected by changes through time. Predates the concept of fate and linearity), Soul Manipulation (Scales to Lloyd, who was able to directly attack and defeat the Overlord when he was inside of Garmadon's body, without destroying the latter), Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance and Precognition (with the Element of the Mind, he can communicate Telepathically, his opponent's next move and what he's thinking by reading his mind, know what his intentions, knwo things about him and launch mental attacks), Metal Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Invisibility, Smoke Manipulation, Teleportation, Intangibility (Scaling off The Red Ninja's, whom of which can preform these things), Attack Reflection (Should be able to use Wind in the same way as Morro), Summoning (able to summon a giant Golden Elemental Dragon made out of pure Energy, who is also bale to launch a Breath Attack. Lloyd can also summon the Golden Cycle), Sealing (Sealed away The Overlord. Also scales to Lloyd, whom of which almost sealed Overlord again at the tower), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (the First Spinjitzu Master was able to travel and to create protals trough other Realms even without the Realm Crystal), Thread Manipulation (the Overlord demonstrated this ability as the Golden Master, thus Lloyd should be able to perform it too), Regeneration (Low-High to Garmadon, who regenerated from being melted by the Firstbourne), Illusion Creation (Should have the same power as Mistaké, who placed Garmadon in a illusion), Negation (thanks to the fully unlocked Elemental Powers, Lloyd is able to negate the Stone Army's Invulnerability and their Resistance to Elemental Powers), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through Time and Space), Shapeshifting (Can change his form freely). Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation (Golden Power prevents one from being effected by the main elements, of which comprises energy and which is a facet of the Creation element), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (completely unaffected by Dark Matter, the essence of the Overlord, which can corrupt a being's mind with a single drop, making them go insane and become evil, becoming slaves of the Overlord in the process), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and to every Elemental Power (with the Anti-Golden Armor, the same armor worn by the members of the Stone Army, Lloyd and the other Ninja are invulnerable and resistant to Golden Power and the other Elemental Powers. They were also able to tank casual attacks from the Golden Master without taking much damage) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created the entirety of Ninjago and the realm of both The Oni and Dragons. The main realms in Ninjago are entire universes that contain their own Space-Time Continuums and The First Realm is consistently stated to be of The First Spinjitzu Master's domain and creation. Even as a child, he was the living weapon that acted as the wedge among the endless conflict between The Dragons and Oni) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Vastly superior in speed to the likes of Nadakhan, whom of which can fire lasers), likely '''Infinite '(Acted in a void of nothingness, of which later become The Overlord and opposed The First Spinjitzu Master) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown, Class K with hydrokinesis and other elemental powers (Should be superior in control over water to Nya, who is this level) Striking Ability: Universe Level+ '(Fought with The Overlord and is also capble of taking out a large crowd of Stone Soldiers, whom of which were given the power to content with The First Spinjitzu Master) 'Durability: Universe level+ (Scaling off of Lloyd Garmadon, who is capable of surviving blows from True Form Overlord. Also can stalemate Overlord to the extend where he needed to create The Stone Army) Stamina: Very High '(Fought Overlord of extended periods of time and did so to the point where Overlord had create beings powerful enough to fight The First Spinjitzu Master) 'Range: Universal+ '(Created the entire first realm and it's stated to be his territory numerous times) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Scaling off of other Ninja's who are fast learners and can use weapons and learn martial arts in a matter of seconds. Created Spinjitzu, in an attempt to dissolve the endless conflict of The Oni and Dragon, of which he did as a new born child) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''The Golden Weapons, The Realm Crystal, The Golden Mech, The Sword of Sanctuary, The Elemental Blades '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spinjitzu : 'A close-combat martial arts technique that involves the user tapping into their inner balance while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy around themselves. It is the art of rotation, which adds force and momentum to blows' 'Elemental Powers : 'Ancestral powers that allows one to control the fundamental forces of nature. For over a hundred generations, Elemental Powers have been passed down so that new Elemental Masters can continue using them to protect Ninjago from the many forces of evil *'Fire: 'One of the four main elements that allow users to manipulate fire from existing sources. It's often used as a projectile, to create fireballs of different size and throw them or use them as melee advantage; it can also be used to break ice or to illuminate areas. *'Ice: 'One of the four main elements that allow users to create and manipulate ice *'Earth: 'One of the four main elements that allow users to manipulate and generate rocks, dust, and earth. They can also control massive amounts of earth *'Lightning: 'One of the four main elements that allow users to create, generate, increase, absorb, conduct, shape, and manipulate electricity of various intensities. Some users of this element can redirect natural lightning in an electrical storm. *'Water: 'A secondary element that grants control over the water and when she uses it in a form of a vortex, including rains, tidal waves and storms *'Wind: A secondary element that grants control over the wind, as seen in "Winds of Change," when Morro creates a gust of wind to blow the Ninja backwards. Additionally, users can create a powerful air current to attract objects and people by pulling the wind towards to the user. Powerful blasts of air can be used to attack enemies. *'Energy:' An elemental essence (also it can be referred to as Green Power). This Elemental Power makes the user able to create powerful beams as explosions and use the power as matter to generate force fields. *'Creation: ' An elemental essence that is comrprised of Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Earth. The user can create and manipulate both organic and inorganic matter for multiple purposes. Using the four main elements (as demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation), materials and objects can be collected and combined to form a new object (which can be of great size, as demonstrated with the Tornado of Creation which built things like a massive ferris wheel out of bones, a gigantic slingshot, and the Ultra Sonic Raider). The user (or users) can, as Master Wu said while describing the Tornado of Creation, "create something, out of nothing." *'Destruction: '''An elemental essence that is comprised of Darkness. The user can destroy objects, possibly even objects of great size, (like in the episode "Spellbound," when Garmadon uses Spinjitzu to destroy the objects possessed by Clouse's Dark Magic) '''Golden Power' As the Ultimate Spinjitzu master, Lloyd could control the most powerful Element and the true essence of the First Spinjitzu Master. This power can be used in a variety of ways, such as creating things out of nowhere (even entire Realms), shaping, manipulating and controlling matter and other objects, altering reality to the user's will and being able to destroy darkness and evil, negating the effects of Dark matter and being completely immune to them. *'Elemental Golden Dragon:' Lloyd can also summon a giant dragon made out of pure Elemental Energy and golden Power. This is a much more powerful and larger version of any other Elemental Dragon. Extra Info: '''The First Spinjitzu gets alot of his abiliites scaling from other characters and due to being the creator of every element. Due to this, their abilities are too lengthy to fully list. Here's a list of all the elements and the powers that fall under them Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ninja Category:Wise Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Time Traveler Category:Scythe Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Thread Wielders Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Users Category:Negation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Morality Users Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Vector Benders Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2